Core 3 ? Administration and Management Summary The Center on Macromolecular Dynamics by NMR Spectroscopy (CoMD/NMR) will operate under the auspices of the New York Structural Biology Center (NYSBC), which is a consortium of nine New York State research institutions. CoMD/NMR itself will be operated as a national facility open to all qualified individuals; access to resources and facilities at CoMD/NMR is not limited to affiliated institutions of NYSBC. The organizational plan is designed to ensure that the Center on Molecular Dynamics by NMR Spectroscopy (CoMD/NMR) is managed effectively and economically. This plan has three components: an administrative structure based on well-established procedures of NYSBC, an Executive Committee to develop and oversee operating procedures, and an External Advisory Committee meeting annually to review all aspects of CoMD/NMR.